Right Around The Corner
by waytotheend
Summary: When a death happens in Justin's family, he has to find something that his father thought long lost.
1. Chapter 1

-**Justin**-

When Mom called to tell me that Dad was getting worse, the last thing I thought was that he was going to die. I guess that some optimistic part of me was trying to convince me that Dad was going to get better like last time. Since I'm now standing at his fresh grave, I guess I was wrong.

I toss away the cigarette and look down at the black stone where elegant golden letters say:

_Edward H. Taylor. _  
_Beloved husband and devoted father. _  


* * *

It says so little of what Dad had been in his life. He always did the right thing for everyone. He was the one that taught me how to tell wrong from right. He was the first one I ever told that I liked boys. I still remember the first time I called him Daddy and he started crying. I asked him if he was offended and he told me, laughing, that sometimes grown ups were silly and cried when they were happy. Now, all I'd like is to get home and find him in the room at the end of the hallway, ready to ask me how my day had been and to make me laugh if something had gone wrong. As I stare at the cold stone in front of me, for the first time in two days I become really aware of the fact that the only man I ever called Dad, is gone forever. Now there won't be anyone to look out for me. I feel alone for the first time in my life.

-**Brian**-

What a fucking farce. The man that had just been buried is my father and I can't feel anything. I can't even fucking rejoice in the fact that he died long before me when he had wished all his life to see me six feet under. And Claire is crying as if the Father of the Year had just died. I wonder how in the hell we can be so fucking different and not for the first time in my life, I wonder how we can even be related. We've always been two worlds apart. She was the favorite; the child that both Mother and Father wanted while I was the "accident." When Mother asks if someone wants to speak, I'm tempted to tell everyone that Jack Kinney was the biggest asshole ever and that when I was five, I used to dream that another man was my father. I dreamt I had brothers and sisters who were better than the sibling I did have, and that there was somewhere, a woman ready to love me as if I was her own. Maybe I should have done it, but I won't make a fool out of myself today.

Today is the day when I celebrate that I have not only out lived the abusive asshole, but I'm a big fucking success and I'm gonna celebrate by fucking at least ten men.

I toss away my cigarette and look down at the engraved stone.

_Jack E. Kinney_  
_Loved husband and father. _  


* * *

It says so much more than what Jack had been in his life. I turn my back to the grave and head out of the graveyard.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1 – The Will**_

"I know that you might find this strange," Mr. Atkinson begins as soon as Mom and I are sitting in front of his desk. "But there is a reason. Edward changed his Will five years ago. He wrote that the first ones to know what's in it, had to be you, Justin and you, Mrs. Taylor. He left a videotape for you," he says looking straight at me. I barely nod, still studying the mega bookcase at his back where more than half of the books are covered in dust. I've always hated when people surround themselves with things that they never use.

I feel Mom's hand cover mine and I look at her. She looks exhausted and her eyes are red and bloodshot. She's been crying since Dad passed away, barely managing to cover her emotions for the wake we had three days ago. As soon as the guests were gone, she went up to their room and cried herself to sleep. I wish I could something for her.

"You okay?" she asks in a whisper and I nod.

"As I was saying, Edward left a videotape for you that you have to watch before the reading of the Will, which will be in four days." Mr. Atkinson takes a videotape out of a yellow envelope and hands it to me. "It's very important Justin and it's also important that you're the only one to watch it," he says and then gives me a smile that I don't even try to return.

"Ok. I'll watch it today."

"There's no hurry if you need to take some time," Mom says and this time I try to put on a smile for her sake. She's been worried out of her mind for me, Anthony, Allison and Molly and we've done all we could to show her that we were ok, even if we're not.

I look back at Mr. Atkinson. "Why do I have to watch this video? What about the others?"

"Edward expressly said that you're the one to whom this video was addressed."

"All right." I turn my attention back to Mom. I'm so worried for her. "Can we go now?"

She nods and stands up. "Thank you so much Erik. We'll see you on Monday," she says extending her hand and I do the same before following her out of the office.

We drive home in silence. I keep staring at the street ahead of us, while Mom keeps her eyes closed. I know that it's the only way she has to stop her tears from falling.

"Mom, you going to be ok?" I ask. I've lost count of how many times I've asked her this.

"I will be dear," she replies quietly, still without opening her eyes.

"Just know that we're here," I tell her softly.

"I know. I feel so lucky to have you guys. I don't know what I'd do if I was to face this alone." She sighs and then finally looks at me. "I know what you're all trying to do, but neither you or your brothers and sisters have to be strong for me. That's my job. I'm the mother remember?"

I nod and stop in front of the gates of our house, waiting for them to open. I feel Mom's hand caressing my cheek. There are times when I still feel like the little kid that had only her in the world. "Justin, listen to me. You've been the perfect big brother for twenty-years now and an exceptional son to both me and Edward. I can't even begin to explain how grateful I've been to have you taking care of everyone when I haven't been able to, but sometimes I wish you'd take more time to dedicate to yourself."

"I've done that while I was away at college."

"Of course, but four years are not enough."

I shrug and start to move up the driveway. "This is the way I work. I always have to take care of everyone."

"I know, but just promise me that you'll find someone to make you happy. That you'll work less and above all, worry less."

I smile, looking at her for an instant. "We both know that I'll be lying if I promise something like that."

Mom sighs and looks out of the window. "Stubborn kid," she murmurs and my smile grows bigger.

* * *

When my mother was two weeks from delivering me, she and the man that was my dad, Craig Lewis, had a car accident because he was drunk. He died and so did the family in the other car, but mom was able to make it and when the ambulance arrived, her water had broken. I was born in an ambulance in the middle of the night on February 5, 1980.

I spent the first three years of my life in Maryland, where mom met Edward the night of my third birthday. I've always found it ironic how on the same night I was born, my father died and on the same day three years later, mom found the only man I've ever considered a dad to me. Dad was on a business trip in Baltimore when they met and only a month later, he asked mom and me to go with him back to Seattle. We followed him and ever since then, we've been happy.

When I was seventeen, I found an old diary of my mother's. It was from when she was pregnant with me. On the page where she wrote about telling Craig that she was pregnant, she also wrote how he demanded for her to abort. Then his family found out and being catholic got them married before mom was in her fifth month. It was then that I stopped feeling guilty about loving another man as my father like Craig had never even existed.

I'm not sure why I'm thinking about this when I'm holding the videotape of his Will in my hands. It makes everything feel even more far away then it is already.

I hear a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Justin, I'm taking Molly and Allison to the shopping mall, do you want to come?" Mom asks, her head peeking around the half open door.

"No thanks. You sure that you're ok going there?"

"Yeah. They need to distract themselves and I'll do the same keeping an eye on them," she tells me with the ghost of a smile on her face.

"Ok. I'll see you later then."

"Later," she replies before closing the door behind her.

I sigh and stand up, walking over to the VCR to put the videotape in. At first, there are just white and black lines like when a tape is empty, but then, there is my Dad, sitting on his favorite armchair in his homemade studio.

_"Hey Son," _he greets me with that warm smile that always makes me feel better._ "So, I guess I'm dead," _he laughs and God I'd like nothing more that to slap some sense into him._ "Well, I'm not sure that you're appreciating my try at being ironic about my death." _He sighs heavily and closes his eyes for a second and then I found myself staring in his hazel eyes once again. _"I know that you're all devastated for what probably happened to me... let me guess, another heart attack. I'm sorry..." _I feel the tears running down my cheeks. _"I'm sorry that I've abandoned you all and believe me son, I'd do anything I could just to have another day with this family. I'm sure that you're wondering what the hell is going on with this videotape thing and why Erik made you and Mom go there before the others. Well, I don't really know how to tell you so I'll just get to the point. Before I met Anthony's mother, I used to see a woman in Pittsburgh where I was attending college. We'd been together just for a couple of months, but then I found out that she was married with a daughter. I was devastated and I left her and the city. While you were in college, I went there for a business trip and I met that woman again. Her name is Joan Kinney. She asked me how I was and I told her that I was happily married and that I had four amazing kids. She told me that she was still married to that man, Jack Kinney and that they had a son. He was 25 and I thought that it was just a coincidence that they had their son in the same year I'd been with her. I thought that it was more likely that it was her husband's, but..." _

Dad stops talking and I can't even blink because I'm so totally shocked. I don't even need to hear the rest to know what he's going to say, but then Dad resumes his speech, starting with a laugh. _"I've shocked you huh? Believe me I was shocked too. Joanie told me that it was her husband's, but I asked what his name was and she said Brian E. Kinney. When I asked what the E stood for, she told me Edward and I understood. In that moment I felt like a traitor to that kid I didn't even know. I wanted to contact him and get to know him, but how do you approach a twenty-five year old man saying, 'Hey, I'm your father. Sorry, but I didn't know about you.' I can very well guess that he'd tell me to fuck off. Justin, what I want from you is for you to find him and... I don't know, but I want him to know this family and tell him that I'm sorry... I hired some investigators to find some things about him, but I've only found out that he's gay, he works for an Advertising Agency and at the time he was single and 'fucking everything in sight,' as your brother would put it."_ He rolls his eyes and I laugh, despite all the rest. We have another brother. How in the hell am I supposed to find him and talk to him? _"I was serious earlier. I want you to go to Pittsburgh and find him. Tell him about us and don't worry. Your mother already knows about Brian. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you and distract you from your studies and your brother is... Well, we both know that you're the best one to tell him. You've always had a special connection with him, like you two were twins. Anyway, you can show this video to him and talk to your sisters. They were too young for me to tell and I imagined I'd have more time to talk to you all. Don't feel guilty because you were away in Europe while I was starting to get ill. I wanted you away because you already worry way too much for this family. I don't need to tell you to take care of everyone because I know that you're going to. I hope that everything will work out with Brian. Now, before I say goodbye, I want to tell you that you have the 99% of the shares of the Pittsburgh branch of "Up To Day" and the 25% of the shares of the Seattle branch and Allison, Molly and Anthony have the same shares of that one. I know that you're the only one interested in working in the family business, so you're the only one who's total owner of one of the branches. Your mother owns 99% of the branch in Paris and the London one is split 50/50 between you and your mom. I guess that this is all. The economic part of the Will is going to be discussed at the reading with Erik and your Mom will tell Molly and Allison about Brian. You just have to talk with Anthony. I guess this is it, son. Remember that I'll always love you, just like I will always love your brother and your sisters. You've been my happiness, along with Mom and I'm sorry to leave you so soon. I wish I'd be able to see your children, be a grandfather and a great-grandfather. I guess that it just wasn't the plan for me. I love you. Later."_ With that, the white and black lines came back on the screen and the silence filled the room while Dad's words keep replaying in my head.

* * *

I take a puff from my cigarette letting the smoke fill my throat before breathing it out and looking back up at the sky.

"Hey Bro!" I hear from behind me and an instant smile appears on my face.

"Hey Little Bro."

"You're just two months older!"

"I know."

Anthony takes the cigarette out of my hand and starts to smoke it. "So, what's bugging you?" he asks me and I sigh. How in the hell am I supposed to tell him?

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. You're on the roof looking at the sky. It's where you always come when something is wrong. I know you remember?"

"Yep. Unfortunately, I've spent practically my whole life with you."

"Yeah and you're damn lucky for it!"

We both start laughing and I love how Ant is always able to make me feel better when something is wrong and I can't talk to Dad. We've been practically like twins since we first met each other more than twenty years ago.

"Jus?"

"Yeah?"

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"I... Today Mom took me to see Mr. Atkinson. He had to give me a videotape that Dad left me."

"And you watched it?"

"Yes. He said to show it to you if you wanted."

"Ok."

We stay in silence for a while, passing the cigarette between us until it's finished and I throw it down the roof.

"Wanna know what was on it?"

"Yeah."

"Mom already knows, so don't worry."

"It sounds serious."

"It is. Dad told me that while he was in Pittsburgh during his college years, before he met your mother, he was seeing a woman. Then he found out that she was married and had a daughter, so he left the city. While we were in college, Dad took a business trip to the Pitts and saw this woman. He found out that she had a son who's 25 and that his middle name was Edward. He basically found out that he had another son, but didn't know how to approach Brian and Joan never confirmed Dad's suspicions. He hired some detectives, but they weren't able to find a lot apart that he's gay, a bit of a slut, single and works in Advertising. Dad wanted me to go there and get to know him and tell him about our family."

A few minutes pass in silence and then, out of nowhere, Ant starts to laugh. I turn my head to look at him. "What?"

"Are you telling me that you're not the older brother anymore?"

"I tell you that we have another brother and that's all you can think about?" I ask him in disbelief.

"What? Did you think that I was going to go nuts over this? Maybe if Dad had had him during his marriage with Mom I would have been upset, but it's just one more in the mix. Frankly, to know that we're 3 men and 3 women makes me feel safer." He says it so fucking seriously that I start laughing as well.

"I worry too much, don't I?"

"Yep, definitely."

I light up another cigarette and Ant nudges me with his elbow. "What you're gonna do?"

I sigh. "Take a flight to glorious Pittsburgh and find this man. I'll tell him what Dad wants and then I'll just see how it goes."

"And how are you planning on doing it? You can't just walk up to him and say '_Hey, I'm your brother, what's up?_' The guy has a life. He won't understand and you'll just upset him."

"Probably, but I have to do what Dad wanted. It was his last wish."

"Ok. Do you want me to come along?"

I think about it for a second and nod. "It would help a lot, especially since you're his real brother. He could think that I'm talking about something that I don't know. That we're not related and that I'm not family."

"Fucking bullshit. If he thinks that then he's an asshole who doesn't deserve to be a part of this family."

I look at Ant again and then sit up to hug him. "You're the best brother in the world."

"Yeah I know."

"And my favorite one."

"Aww. Now I can really believe you since I'm not the only one anymore."

We laugh again and start talking about work.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2 – Welcome To Pittsburgh**_

"So, this is Pittsburgh, huh?" Ant asks as he puts his bag down and looks around from behind his sunglasses. "Well, it kind of sucks."

I roll my eyes and wave to a taxi that stops in front of me. "That's because you've lived in Seattle and New York. Anyway, Dad had an apartment near the branch so we're going to stay there." I give the driver the address and put back on my sunglasses, leaning against the seat and looking out the car window at the passing buildings.

"Where are we going to start looking for this man?"

"I don't know. We could use the phone book and if he's listed, we'll have a number and an address."

"And you think that it's going to be that easy? Dad's detectives lost track of him."

I shrug. "Well, maybe we'll get lucky and run into him."

"Yeah sure."

**-Brian-**

"How was he?" Michael asks me smirking.

"The worst blowjob ever."

"Amateurs."

I wave at the bartender for another beer and then turn my attention to the dance floor. "I've practically already fucked every man who's here."

"Besides me."

"Yeah and that's not an option." I turn again towards the bar and grab the beer that Andrew just put before me. One of the good things about being the owner is having free drinks. I bought this club almost three months ago and it seemed right. I mean, what's better than owning your favorite playground? But now is starting to look too fucking boring. Every night the same faces... the same dicks and asses and mouths...

"Maybe you should change your playground," Michael casually tells me. Mikey is my best friend. We've known each other for practically forever and I don't bother to consider the years before our friendship started because they sucked. Michael, his mom and his uncle are the only family I know because mine was the worst ever.

My mother didn't give a shit about me and my father was an abusive asshole. My sister is a fucking cunt and let me tell you that being raised in a place like the Kinney household is the worst thing that could happen to someone. It's probably because of the way my so called family treated me all my life that now I'm incapable of committing to a serious relationship. I drink more than I should and fuck practically everything with a dick.

Then there is Emmett and Ted. They are boring most of the time. Emmett is a queen who's way too over the top and Ted is... well, he's Ted. Even if most of the time I act like I can't stand them, they've been kept around for a while, so they should know by now that somehow, I see them as friends.

"I can't change my playground Mikey. I own the playground." I down the last of my beer and wave for another one. "Maybe I should do some advertising. Free entrance to virgins." I smirk at Michael's arched eyebrow and throw an arm around his shoulder. "Not literally. Virgins are too inexperienced for me, but virgins to Babylon. It would be exciting."

"For how long? Two weeks?" He shakes his head.

"For however long is necessary."

"But tell me the truth. You've reconsidered the phrase 'there's no such thing as enough.'"

I shrug. "What can I tell you? Time is passing by."

"This is the last thing I'd ever imagine hearing you say."

"We're getting old Capitan Astro." I pass him the Cosmo that I've just ordered and clink our glasses. "But we're still hot."

"You're wasted," he says before downing his drink.

There was a time when we were younger that Michael thought that we would have ended up together. Two old queens in Palm Spring or something, but it changed. Luckily for him, he found a nice husband. Jason Sullivan. I'm happy for him, because I know for a fact that I won't ever be ready to settle down and marry some little step-ford fag.

"I have to go home," Michael announces.

"Oh, little Jay's waiting?"

Michael rolls his eyes and laughs. "One night, you're going to find the hottest guy ever and he will still be the hottest guy ever in the morning and before you know it, you'll be fucked. I can't wait." He pats my shoulder and kisses me on the cheek before walking away.

And that's when it happens. When _he_ comes along.

**-****Justin****-**

When I was in college, I probably fucked more men than most people do in their whole lives. Then I went to live in Europe, in London, and I started growing up. Before I knew it, I was a fucking grown up. One of those always busy businessmen that you swear you'll never be. I don't deny that for a while I hated what I was, but then Dad started to get worse and I was happy to be the one that could help him and mom out. It felt right. That's why I'm the fucking owner of an international publishing company. We publish magazines, newspapers and books. We were also thinking about going into movie production, but that was before Dad died.

Anthony is another thing. He never wanted to be part of the family business and refused to have anything to do with it, aside from his writing. That's fine with me because he's great. He writes about anything and even though he's not gay, he does write gay romance. Those are my favorite books. They're kind of like my biography, since he uses my college experiences because he's never fucked a man.

When we were about ten, Mom and Dad had our sisters and in that moment, we really became a family because we had siblings in common and now Dad and Mom had kids in common. It was great and it has always been great ever since.

"I'm bored," Ant exclaims.

Sighing, I get up from the bed. "We could go out. We'll start looking for Brian tomorrow."

Ant walks over to me and throws an arm over my shoulders. "You mean that now that you're an International Company Manager you're going to get back into the fun side of life?"

"Pretty much so tonight, gay bar and tomorrow female strip club?"

"Ok Bro. But just because you desperately need to fuck."

* * *

I gently push Ant inside the club called Babylon while I'm still laughing. "I can't believe that you tried to make me fuck a leather daddy."

"Well, he kept looking at your ass," he says before sneaking an arm around my waist and leading our way to the bar.

"That's because I have the best ass ever Bro," I answer back and we both laugh.

I wave to the bartender for a beer and when I look towards the other end of the counter, I see the most beautiful man standing right there. He has short dark hair and piercing eyes and a lean body. I hold his gaze and after a few seconds, his perfect lips curve into a smile and I smile back.

-**Brian**-

Maybe the day Michael was talking about is today because I'm currently looking at the most beautiful man I've ever seen. He has short blond hair that slightly falls into his eyes and has pouty, soft-looking lips. Even from this far away, it definitely looks like he has a great body too.

-**Justin**-

"There's this totally hot man staring at you," I hear Ant say and I look at him.

"I know. I was just looking at him."

"How? He's on the dance floor." I follow the direction of his gaze and I see a tall blond guy with way too many muscles who's doing a shitty job of trying to seduce me with a smile.

"I was talking about the brunette on the other side of the bar." I turn around to look once again at the beautiful man but he's gone. "Fuck!"

"What?"

"Nothing. C'mon, let's go dance." I take his hand and pull Ant onto the dance floor, making sure to stay as far away as possible from the Muscle Queen. Suddenly, I feel a pair of hands on my hips pulling me backwards and I find myself pressed against a firm chest. I see Ant smirking and waving before disappearing in the sea of men. Strong arms close around my waist and I start to dance along with the man behind me.

I feel a hot breath on my neck and I can feel shivers running up and down my spine.

"I never saw you before. You new around here?" he murmurs against my skin and then starts to kiss a spot right behind my ear.

"Yeah, I've just arrived."

"Well then, welcome to Pittsburgh."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3 – I Can't Believe He's Him!**_

So…I've been on the verge of begging for the last twenty minutes, but it doesn't look like it's been long enough. Brian, that's the man's name; the one who was staring at me at the bar and started dancing with me in Babylon; the one who I left with, without saying anything to Anthony, and who took me to his loft. I thought that we were going to rip each other's clothes off and fuck like bunnies since we didn't seem able to keep our hands off of each other while in the taxi or in the elevator. But it must have changed somewhere along the way because the moment I was standing naked in front of him, he pushed me down on the bed and started licking, kissing, biting and nipping at every inch of my body. It had been months since I had sex with anyone but my hand, so I was way faster than Brian at getting naked and at first he was smirking and laughing and then he was like totally overwhelmed.

"Br... Brian?"

He stops and looks up at me resting his chin on my navel and tilting his head to the right. "Yeah?"

I study him attentively as he absentmindedly brushes his fingers along my side and the way his hair is tickling my skin. "It's not like I'm not enjoying what you're doing because God knows how fucking much I'm liking it, but do you think we could move along?" He laughs quietly and then lifts himself on his hands and stretches out over me, looking down in my eyes.

"Impatient, aren't you?"

Right now I say fuck dignity. "Yeah you have no idea how much."

He bends down, stopping for a second before closing the gap between our lips and kissing me soundly. As he's ever so slowly brushing the inside of my mouth with his tongue, I feel him stretch out towards the nightstand and then put something near the side of my head. "You're hot," he says.

"You're not bad yourself." I dig my fingers into his chestnut hair and tug him back down so our lips are touching again. I feel him smile in the kiss and then his hand is traveling down my stomach and towards my dick, which he slightly squeezes before resuming his descent.

"Brian," I stop him.

"Yeah?"

"It's been a while since..."

"How long is a while?" he asks smiling gently.

"Years."

"I'll take it easy," he whispers against my lips and while he's kissing me, I feel his finger entering me and I tense up for a second until he starts to move the finger in and out.

"You're tight."

"Told you. It's been a while." I feel him inserting another finger and I moan.

"I'm glad," he huskily answers.

-**Brian**-

Everything about him is amplified. His scent, his taste, his skin, his voice... it feels like it's the first time I'm touching someone. It scares me and it fucking excites me.

I feel him sigh and I withdraw my fingers and reach for the lube and condom I put near his head. Once I have the condom on and I'm lubed, I put my hands behind his knees, bending his legs and settling between them. I look down at him and I feel myself getting harder, if it's even possible. He has this perfectly white and smooth skin that I could touch for the rest of my life and never get tired of it. This is the first time I've ever thought something like that. I've been with tons of hot men, gorgeous looking men...but he feels somewhat different and way better than anyone before.

I lean my forehead against his and kiss him lightly while starting to push inside him. He arcs his back and pushes down. "Easy," I whisper and he laughs briefly and pushes once again. "Thought you told me that it's been a while."

"Yeah it has."

"I can feel it." I kiss him again and he closes his arms around my back.

"But I kind of decided that I don't want you to take it easy."

I smirk and bite his lower lip while I push out and then back inside and Justin moans. When I saw him at the bar, I wanted him. When I was dancing with him in the middle of the dance floor with my dick pressed in his ass, I craved him. When I saw him standing naked in front of me, I needed him. Now, as I push in and out of his body, I feel like I can't get enough of him.

-**Justin**-

As I try to turn on my side, I feel a weight on my chest and open my eyes. When I see Brian sleeping half on me, the memory of last night comes back to me and I feel myself smiling like a teenage girl. However, as pleasurable as having Brian stretched out on me could be, I have to pee. So I try to slowly ease myself from under him and when I'm sure that he won't wake up, I get out of the bed and go into the bathroom.

We fucked until sunrise in his bed, on his couch, against the kitchen counter, on the living room's floor and in the shower and I'm happy to announce that I've never been fucked better in my life.

I flush the toilet and go back in the bedroom, pulling on my jeans before I walk into the kitchen. I know how one night stands work so I'm not deluding myself into thinking that Brian will wake up and ask me to stay, but at least I can make him coffee and some toast.

As I'm waiting for the coffee to be ready, something on the kitchen counter catches my attention. There is a pile of letters addressed to Brian Kinney. Ok, how many chances are there that that's just a homonym? I look towards the bedroom and back at the letters and I can feel myself starting to panic.

"Where the hell did we throw my jacket yesterday?" I ask to no one in particular. I walk over to the sofa and find it on the floor. I pick it up and take my cell phone out of the pocket. I hit number one on the speed dial and wait until Ant picks up.

"He fucked me!" I try to say quietly on the phone. I nervously look over to the bed where Brian looks like is still sleeping. "He fucking fucked me! I let him fuck me!"

"Jus, wait... who?" Ant sleepily says.

"I just spent the whole night fucking with him. I'm a... a pervert!"

"Jus!" he says more firmly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Our brother! The guy I left with yesterday! I fucked our brother!" After a silence that lasts a second, I hear Anthony start laughing. "What the hell is wrong with you? This isn't funny!"

"Jus, he's not really your brother. You don't have blood in common... you don't have to give yourself a heart attack over this!"

"But it's like if he is..."

"Where is he now while you're having this queen out?"

"Sleeping in the bedroom."

"Go back to bed and ask him to fuck you again."

"The hell I will. Why didn't I fucking think that he was our brother when he told me his name?"

"Because Brian is a common name?"

"You're not helping!"

"I'm trying to make you see reason! And why in the hell are you whispering?"

"Because he has a loft. There aren't any walls." I can practically see him rolling his eyes.

"Listen Bro, wait for him to wake up and talk to him."

"Oh no, no, no."

"What do you think to do? Sneak out while he's sleeping?" I don't answer him and after a few minutes, he shouts "You can't fucking do it! He's our lost brother for fuck sake. How in the hell are you going to tell him about Dad if you run away?"

"So now he's our brother?"

He completely ignores me. "Listen to me Justin Taylor! I forbid you to leave like a burglar!"

"I don't care. I'm leaving." I close the cell phone. I take a couple of deep breaths and then walk over into the bedroom. I stare at Brian's sleeping face and sigh. God he's beautiful. I need to get the fuck out of here now. I grab my shirt and walk back into the living room to look for my shoes. Once I'm dressed, I quietly open the loft door and close it behind me. What a fucking marvelous start!

-**Brian**-

At first I'm not sure if I really heard someone talking or not, but then I hear Justin's voice saying "I'm leaving," and I'm suddenly awake. This is the first time I want someone to stay, I_let_ someone stay, and he fucking sneaks out. What fucking irony. I hear him coming in the bedroom to take his clothes and then, after a few minutes, I hear the loft's door being opened and closed. Great... really fucking great.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4 – What a Surprise Mr. Taylor!**_

-**Justin**-

"You must have lost your fucking mind!"

I ignore Ant and smile up at the red-haired waitress whose name tag says _Debbie_, as she puts a plate down in front of me. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Sweetie," she replies before leaving.

"Jus, really, how in the hell are we going to talk with this guy now?" So I know that I've over reacted because he's not really my brother by blood but we are related in all the ways that count and I wish Ant could see this.

"I'll give you his address so you can go there and talk to him," I suggest.

"No way. I came here to help you, not to do it in your place. You're big enough to know how to handle it."

I sigh and put sugar in my coffee while I'm trying to think of what the hell am I going to tell him.

"I wonder how in the hell you could be so slim when you put all that sugar in your coffee." I shrug at Ant. "I take after my mom."

"Jennifer does have a great body. If she wasn't like a mother to me I would so..."

"Ewww! Don't finish that sentence you pervert," I throw my napkin at him and he catches it throwing it back at me.

"God, sometimes you act like a little prude," he jokes.

"Fuck off."

Ant rolls his eyes. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Today I have to go to the agency and start to check on how things are going and everything. Then we'll see what to do with Brian. I don't imagine that you'd like to come with me?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Nope. I'm going to go find a nice place to write."

"Whatever. I'll see you tonight."

-**Brian**-

Michael laughs. "So, you're telling me that you had the fuck of your life with someone that dumped you in the morning?"

"Fuck off! I didn't say that it was the fuck of my life or that he dumped me!" I pull open the Diner's door and glare at Michael.

"Right, sorry." He stays silent for a second and starts laughing again. "He just sneaked out."

"Would you fucking sto..." I bump into someone when Michael playfully pushes me forward. "Sorry" and I find myself looking into the exact copy of my eyes. The guy is as tall as me but has blond hair. He kind of reminds me of someone.

"No problem," he says before walking out of the diner.

"Oh he was hot!" Mikey says when we sit at one of the booths.

"Yeah."

"You okay?" I barely nod at him before waving at Debbie for a coffee.

-**Justin**-

"Good morning, Mr. Taylor," a middle aged woman greets me as soon as I enter the company's building.

"Um, good morning."

She smiles gently at me. "I'm Heather. I'd like to express my condolences for your loss. I was your father's assistant. I know you from the pictures on his desk." That's explains why she knew me.

"Thanks," I tell her and together we walk towards the elevators.

"We weren't expecting you for two more weeks. You're ready to take over?"

"I just came to see how things are going. I'd like to get to know everyone," I explain as the elevator stops at the last floor.

"If you follow me, I'll show you your office."

I look at the walls as we walk among the hallways. There are reviews of Anthony's books, my paintings and some of my articles, framed. "I didn't know that Dad was keeping these things."

"He wanted to be sure that we all knew that he had great sons. He was waiting to have something of your sisters' as well to hang."

"I'll make sure to do it," I tell her smiling.

Heather stops in front of a wooden door. "Here we are," she says as she opens it and steps inside.

I follow her and find myself at the center of a spacious, elegant office. So different from the Seattle's branch of offices and from the ones in London that I was leading. "Everything looks so... old."

"Well, no one ever came here but him. He believed that here, he could be as old as he felt. He showed pictures of the other branch offices and everything looks so modern. He told me that was your doing. You have great tastes and he was very proud. He was sure that one day you would become a great director for this company."

I sigh heavily. "I just hope I won't disappoint him." I'm talking about Brian as well. Suddenly, everything looks so fucking hard.

"I'm sure you won't. I'll leave you to your work now, Mr. Taylor." She starts to walk away, but then stops. "I forgot to tell you that I'm retiring, but I've been preparing a replacement."

"Thank you, Heather."

She smiles before turning away and leaving. I sigh again then walk behind the desk, sitting heavily in Dad's wooden chair. I look up at the desk and see all the pictures. I pick up one of me and Dad from a baseball game of when I was seven. "I hope I won't disappoint you, Dad."

*******************************

I press the intercom button and wait for Heather to arrive. I've been working non-stop for the last seven hours. Since Dad started getting ill, things started to get bad here too. We have an advertising campaign that sucks, a lot of journalists that don't even know how to fucking write that have been hired after Dad gave the control over to his vice-director. I hate when someone does a terrible job and then I have to start acting like the asshole. Luckily for the company, I learned to be an asshole when I was twenty-two and started working in Dad's company as the "copy-boy," as they used to call me before realizing that I was the owner's son.

"Yes, Mr. Taylor?"

"Heather, who's doing our advertising?"

"The Ryder Agency."

I take a deep breath. "Fire them."

"Excuse me?"

"Their work is for shit. We need to renovate. Find the best ad agency in town."

"We've been working with Ryder for years now."

"Yeah, that's the problem."

Heather gives me a look that I know well. It's the "he's the boss' son and wants to take over without knowing shit" look. Sighing, I look back down at the papers I was checking. "You can go now, thanks." She nods and leaves. It's going to be so fucking hard.

-**Brian**-

I'm perfectly aware of the fact that I'm being a little obvious, but I can't fucking help it. I've spent the last half hour pretending not to check Babylon's entrance and I know that it's because I can't seem to get that blond out of my mind. It's been two days since we fucked and no matter if a part of me wants to say "fuck it!" I just keep wishing for him to make his appearance in the club.

"Hey Brian." I turn around to find Jason and Michael.

"Hey boys."

"So, had a busy night?" Mikey asks me and I shake my head.

"I have something else on my mind."

"The stellar blond?"

I glare at him. "Next time, remind me not to tell you anything."

"Ok, sorry. It's just that I have never seen you acting this way."

"Before you run away buying a tux for our wedding, let me tell you that it's just because he was a great fuck. I didn't suddenly turn into a lesbian. No offense."

Jason laughs. "Not a problem. So, who's this boy Michael has been talking about?"

"No one."

Michael looks at me smiling. "He met him here the other night. It seems that he just moved here. His name is Justin, blond, blue eyes, great body, and so tight that being in him feels like heaven. Did I forget something?"

"And you call yourself my best friend."

"Well, he sounds interesting," Jay casually says. "Maybe you'll see him again. Pittsburgh is not so fucking big."

"Whatever." I see a tall guy smiling invitingly at me. "This will do," I murmur. "Well, see you boys," I say to Michael and Jason and then walk over to tonight's trick.

*****************************

I light up a cigarette and watch as the man starts to drift off to sleep. "Get your shit and leave," I spit at him and get out of the bed, walking in the bathroom to start running the shower. When I get back in the bedroom, the trick is pulling on his jeans.

"I wonder why the fuck the more a guy is hot, the more of an asshole he is," he says under his breath.

"Because we have to be sure that no one will stick around unwelcomed."

The guy turns to me and smiles. "You sure you don't want to have a repeat?"

I ignore him. "Be sure to close the door when you leave." I turn my back to him to go back inside the bathroom.

When I hear the loft's door being closed I sigh. I wonder what the fuck happened to me while I was fucking that blond.

-**Justin**-

"It's been a week. When are you going to contact Brian?" This has to be the millionth time that Ant asks me. I shrug and take one of the cups from the shelves. At least Dad had funny cups in this loft, which by the way is surprisingly big.

"I'll go over to him this weekend. I'm too tied up with work now."

"That's another thing." Ant sits down on one of the stools and takes the cup from my extended hand. "You said that you were just going to get everyone to know, to see where things stood and you've been working full time ever since. You're twenty five for Christ's sake."

"Yeah and guess what? They all think that I'm just the dead boss' son. They all think that I'm there just because Dad was Dad. It's fucking frustrating."

"So this is going to be like when you first got to London?"

"I appreciate that you care about me, you know that, but this is what I do. You write and I manage a company and I don't tell you how to write so don't tell me how to manage."

He glares at me and then stands up, putting down his cup. "You have two days and then I'm going to drag you to his house," he threatens before he leaves.

* * *

"Good morning, Heather."

"Mr. Taylor" she greets me coldly. Fucking great, this day couldn't get better. "I've been informed that the best ad agency in town is Kinnetic and I've made an appointment for you for today."

"Thanks."

"It's at two."

"Ok, call them and confirm." She nods at me and resumes her activity so I walk in my office and sit down behind the desk ready to start working.

-**Brian**-

"Hey Cynthia" I say as I walk inside Kinnetic.

"Morning Boss," she smiles and follows me in my office. "You have a meeting with Brown Athletics at noon and another with Taylor Publishing at two. The owner just died so the son took over and he wants to renovate the image of the company."

I smirk. "And you know this because?"

"It's what you pay me for. Sticking my nose in the client's business."

"Good girl." She smiles and hands me my coffee. "So, is he just the boss' son or is he any good?"

"He lead the London branch of the company for almost two years and then came back home when Mr. Taylor was hospitalized. He now has the complete control of the Pittsburgh Branch, has 50% control of the London branch, his mother has the other 50, and he and his brothers co-own the Seattle branch."

"Huh, impressive. It looks like he had Dad's trust."

"Yeah. So he was coming at two for a meeting with Hansink, but he had a family emergency. His wife is having their sixth child, so he won't be here. You'll have to wow Mr. Taylor yourself."

"Efficient as ever, Cyn."

"Thanks Boss."

Taking a sip from my coffee, I turn on the computer and start to work on the last touches of the campaign for Brown Athletics.

-**Justin**-

I sit in the spacious office as an assistant puts a coffee down in front of me. "Mr. Hansink had to go to the hospital for a family emergency, but the owner will be here in a few minutes." She smiles seductively at me and I try my best to give her a forced smile.

I hear a female voice in the hall and the assistant in front of me looks annoyed. "That's Cynthia. Mr. Kinney's assistant."

Today has been a strange day and the last thing I need is this. "Mr. Kinney?" and before she can answers, I'm looking into piercing, angry hazel eyes.

******************

"What a surprise Mr. Taylor," he says humorless. It's been a fucking week and I still have to free my mind from images of our night together and having him so fucking close is not going to help. How in the hell am I gonna tell him that we are in some ways brothers?

He turns his attention to Cynthia and the other girl. "You can go now." They disappear closing the door behind.

"Brian..." He practically glares at me and I shut up. "Mr. Kinney. I didn't know that this was your agency."

"Because if you knew you would have never set foot in it or you wouldn't you have sneaked out while I was sleeping?" So he did notice. I open my mouth to answer him, but I end up just trying to look indignant. This day is getting better and better...

"I didn't think that it mattered," I finally say, "I mean, I remember you telling me that I was going to be a great fuck and we did fuck so..."

His eyes focus on me and I feel naked under his scrutiny. I clear my throat and take a sip from my coffee just to do something. "It just spared us the awkward moment of you throwing me out when you would have woken up without remembering my name, since I was just a fuck." He just keeps staring at me so I sigh. "Anyway, I came here to talk about my company and not..."

Brian smirks. "You mean your daddy's company?" So he's going to play the asshole. Well fuck him.

"No, I mean my company and I'd appreciated if you didn't assume anything Mr. Kinney because I may be young, but I'm not stupid and I'm not where I am just because of whom my father was. Now, do you want to talk about business or should I just leave and wait for Mr. Hansink?"

For an instant Brian looks at me seriously, like he's studying me, and then he looks amused. "Let's talk about business."

-**Brian**-

It fucking figures that the first time I see him again in a week is at work because he's my new client and a multimillion dollar client none the less. I study his face intently. I didn't say what I said because I wanted to piss him off, but because I wanted to see how he would react. There are a lot of people who are where they are because of who their parents are or for who they know and for some strange reason I'm pleased that he's not one of them.

I smile at him. "Let's talk about business."

Justin nods. "We publish books and newspapers and a lot of magazines, but our most important product is _Up To Day_ which is..."

"I know that magazine," I find myself saying. "I used to read it while in college but then it became..."

"Boring!" he exclaims and I nod.

"Exactly."

"I was away in Europe directing the French and English version of the magazine and it sells greatly there and I didn't know how fucking old the American version looked. My Dad…" he stops for a second, letting the sentence hang before clearing his throat and going on. Strange. "He had been ill for a while and this was the reason why I went to Europe, but he left the Seattle and Pittsburgh branch to the administrators and they ruined it. It's the Pittsburgh one that produces _Up To Day_ for America so being the one away from home; it's been a little..."

"Abandoned?"

He sighs. "My brother is a writer and he doesn't like the idea of being a businessman and Mom was busy with Dad and I was away so we didn't have anyone looking truthfully after our company. If I stayed..."

"It would have happened to the European branches," I cut him off and what the fuck do I care if he feels bad for his company? Justin looks up at me and we stay silent for a few seconds. "So you want to make the magazine look younger?"

"Yeah. I've fired almost twenty journalists this week, but I need someone with fresh ideas. I direct the magazine so I can work on what's inside it, but I need someone that will make people want to buy it."

"Ok I'll do it... I mean we, Kinnetic, will do it," I quickly correct myself. What the hell does this boy do to me? "We can set up a meeting for next week and I'll have something to show you."

"Thanks that will be great." He stands up and extends his hand and when I take it, feeling his gentle fingers brush against mine, I remember how they felt buried in my hair, gripping tightly and pulling as he was on the verge of orgasm.

"I'd like to meet you outside of the office," he suddenly exclaims taking his hand out of mine. "I have to talk to you about something."

I arc an eyebrow and stand up walking on the other side of the desk. "Talk about something that can't be classified as business?"

He nods. "Yeah but it's not... it's not what you think" I see him blushing and I have the sudden need to pull him to me and kiss him so I do just that. I grab his elbow and pull him to me and for a moment it seems like he's gonna kiss me back, but just as he's opening his lips, he suddenly pulls back.

"Sorry." He lowers his head and I sigh.

"The other night..."

"Please, let's not talk about what happened the other night." I look at him intently and wonder why he looks so nervous. "We can't even think about what happened the other night."

"Why?"

He looks up at me and something in his eyes has changed. He looks distant. "Meet me somewhere and I'll tell you. I'm sure that you wouldn't like to discuss this here."

"How can you know that? You don't know me."

"True, but I know that I wouldn't like it. Please?"

I find myself nodding. "How about my place, Saturday?" I ask and he smirks. "I promise I won't try to fuck you," I tell him smiling. "I don't fuck anyone twice."

"That's great to know and your place will be perfect." He takes a card from his wallet. "Can you give me a pen? I still have my old business cards."

"Sure." I hand him a pen from the desk and he scribbles a phone number on the back of the card and hands it to me.

"Call me with the directions or if something comes up." I nod and he smiles and I bit down on my lips. "See you Saturday," he says and then walks out of the office.

Why do I feel like I won't like what he has to tell me?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5 – Will You Forgive Me? (After The Truth)**_

-**Justin**-

I look over at Ant and he tries to give me a smile. Suddenly, he's being nervous as well. "Do you think that it will be ok that I came?"

"Yeah, it would be for the best and this way, you'll see the videotape as well." I press the intercom and a few seconds later, Brian's voice tells me to come up. "It's going to be ok," I tell Ant and he nods.

We go up the stairs in silence. I hold tight the videotape in my hand and I hope that Brian is going to take it well. I hope that he won't be mad with Dad and that he will try to understand, but I know that if I were in his place, I'd be angry with the fucking world; at Dad, at his mother, at me...

I knock on the metal door and it slides open a few seconds later and I find myself looking at Brian dressed in a white tee, unbuttoned black jeans and barefoot. For a second I forget why we are here. "Thought you told me that you weren't going to try to fuck me," I tell him smiling and he smirks.

"Sorry," he whispers and then frowns when he finally looks over my shoulder and lock eyes with Ant.

-**Brian**-

I pull open the door and for a few minutes, all I see is Justin. He smiles innocently and I'd like nothing more than to throw him over my shoulder, take him to the bedroom and fuck him into the mattress. "Thought you told that you weren't going to try to fuck me," he says.

I smirk. "Sorry," and then I look over his shoulder and see the guy from the diner staring at me with a nervous expression. "I saw you the other week at the Liberty Diner," I say. "You're the boyfriend?" I ask. He and Justin start to laugh.

"No way," the guy tells me.

"So, can we come in?"

I nod and step aside to let them come inside and I wonder why in the hell is this guy with Justin.

"Have a seat," I tell them and walk towards the kitchen. "Something to drink?" They both shake their heads so I take a beer for me out of the fridge then go to sit with them. "So, what's up?"

Just now I notice that Justin is holding a videotape or more exactly, clinging to it. "Um, this is Anthony, he's my brother."

"Ok."

They exchange a look and Justin sighs. "It's very very likely that you are going to throw us out as soon as we finish talking, so it's better if you take this now." He hands me the videotape and I arc an eyebrow before taking it in my hands. "There isn't a right way to tell you this and there wasn't a right one for when my Dad told me so I'll do it as he did. He met your mother before meeting his first wife and he didn't know that your mother was married so they had a story. Then she told Dad that she was married and Dad left her and the town. Five years ago, he came here to open the new branch and met your mother and he then found out that you were his son, but didn't know how to approach you. Watch the videotape. Everything is in there. I think that he frequently came here because he wanted to know about you," he stops talking and I feel like I'm left empty.

"Brian?" I look up and lock eyes with Anthony. "I'm sorry that you found out just now and we would have come sooner, but we only found out, well, Justin, only found out two weeks ago. When you two met, it was our first night in town," he quietly says.

I look at Justin who has his eyes to the floor and fidgeting with his jacket. "You are my brother?" I ask feeling sick.

Justin shakes his head. "I've been...Dad adopted me. He married my mother when I was a kid. So we're not related by blood, just marriage." He still hasn't looked up. "I ran away after we fucked because I saw your name on some letters on the kitchen counter." No wonder he doesn't want to fuck me again.

I sigh. So I've been hit all my childhood by someone that wasn't my father... Jack probably knew that I wasn't his and that's why he hated me so much and Joan... well... that fucking bitch. I was the living proof that she was an adulterer, but being catholic she couldn't get an abortion. I was their worst nightmare.

"Brian?" I look up, meeting worried blue eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I didn't know how to do it."

I nod and stand up. "Was he a good Dad?" I ask and I don't know why I want to know. In the past three weeks I've lost both my fathers.

"Yeah, probably the best," Ant says and looks over at Justin. He's not even his son and he got to be where I was supposed to be. He just got a fucking fortune that it's not his and... God I can't believe that I'm thinking this.

"Brian, our father wanted you to know that he was sorry and to meet the family back in Seattle. But I have to know if you're going to be okay with Justin," I stare into deep hazel eyes that are heavy with worry and concern. "Because if you are going to be awful to him because he didn't tell you before or because even if he wasn't Dad biological son, he got to be with him and you didn't, then tell me now because we are leaving."

Justin stands up. "This is not fair. He's free to feel whatever the fuck he wants." He turns his gaze to me and murmurs a sorry before walking out of the loft.

"He's a bit sensitive sometimes."

I look over at Ant and sigh. "I've spent my childhood dreaming of having another family and now I found out that I had one and that my fucking mother took it away from me because she didn't want to tell the truth."

"I'm sorry, Brian."

"Is he going to be ok?" I suddenly ask and Anthony smirks.

"He just makes you want to take care of him, doesn't him? That little shit. When we were little, he was able to get himself into a ton of trouble and with a smile, he was forgiven. Anyway, he's going to be ok. He's been through a lot because he was Dad's son, so you don't have to worry." Then he suddenly laughs. "Thank God he's not the big brother anymore."

I feel sick. "I'm not really his brother. He doesn't think I am, does he?"

"I've been trying to make him see that, but he won't listen. He's stubborn and he thinks that Dad wouldn't approve of you two fucking. Plus, he says that you are brothers in all the ways that count, even if not related by blood. I guess that you'll need time to make him get over it."

"Ok."

"Are you going to do it?"

I look at him confused. "Do what?"

"Stick around enough to let him get over it."

"I don't plan on going anywhere. You two are the ones that moved here, not me. This is my home."

"I didn't move here, he did. I never wanted to be a businessman, that's Justin's work. He is the one that it's going to take over."

"So you are going to leave him here?"

He laughs. "You are going to take care of him. Now, watch the video so then I'll be able to watch it."

"You haven't yet?"

"No."

I take a deep breath. "Would you mind watching it with me?"

He smiles and shakes his head. "No. It's ok."

-**Justin**-

I down the fourth beer and try to get myself under control. I haven't been able to shake the fear of being the cause of why Brian won't get back in the family. Sure I knew that given the choice, Ant would have said that Brian had to accept me or forget about everything, but he has a right to know his family and... I feel a hand on my hip and turn around to find myself looking into familiar hazel eyes.

"You ran away again."

"Brian..." I look away from his face and feel his finger under my chin raising my head. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you and don't pay attention to what Ant said. You have more rights than me to be in this family so if you don't want me that's ok, but I don't want to be the cause of why Dad can't have his last wishes met."

He smiles amused. "You talk a lot. Are you done?"

"Yeah."

"I've been talking with Anthony until now. He's going to go back to Seattle in a couple of days and I've been left in charge of your protection." I laugh. "If you want to think of me as your older brother then do it. We will just forget that anything happened ok?" I quickly nod and he laughs again. "Why, thank you Mr. Taylor! This is the first time that someone is happy to forget about me."

"It's simpler that way. I don't think that Dad would have appreciated his sons in bed together."

"We are hot in bed together." I feel his thumb brushing my lips.

"Brian..."

He smirks and takes a step back. "Sorry, I promise to behave." There's a little part of me that's screaming for me to stop talking before he really thinks that I don't want to fuck him again. He sneaks an arm over my shoulders, pulling me to him. "So, we are going to be the hottest brothers in Pittsburgh. It's going to be great, Bro."

I smile up at him. "Yeah, it's going to be just great." I lower my eyes for a second and then look up at him seriously. "Are you going to forgive me?"

"Already did, Bro," he answers me and leans down to press a kiss on my cheek.

-**Brian**-

This is so going to kill me!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6 – Becoming Friends**_

-**Brian**-

I look over at Justin sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen. "He left today?"

"Yeah, he took the first flight to Seattle." He puts a spoon of ice-cream in his mouth and looks at me. I wonder if he's doing it on purpose. "He said that since you're going to go out there to meet everyone, it wasn't necessary to come here before going away."

"Ok." I nod and put on my shirt and then look back at Justin. "What do you think?"

He gulps and licks his lips and not for the first time, I wonder why in the hell we are pretending that nothing ever happened.

"That you will fuck everyone that you want."

"Really?" I ask before I can stop myself and he quickly gets up from the stool.

"I'm going to go now."

"Where?"

"Home."

"Why?"

He shrugs and I sigh. "Come with me?" He tilts his head to the side and bites down on his lower lip. He is always so fucking sexy...

"So we could find someone to fuck and drink ourselves into unconsciousness with?"

I laugh and nod. "Ok, I'll go get change and I will meet you at Babylon?"

"Sure. I will be at the bar or on the dance floor or..."

He smirks. "In the backroom?"

"Yeah."

He walks over to me and hugs me for a moment. "Later," he whispers before going out of the loft. It's so much harder than I thought...

-**Justin**-

It's been almost a week since Brian found out about Dad and he seems calm. I don't know if he went to talk with his parents or not, but at least he seemed ok enough with me and Anthony, to agree to come to Seattle in March. We have spent last couple of days together, talking and getting to know each other. Well, Ant and Brian talked the most because Ant was going away today.

I look over at Brian when he asks me what I think about his outfit. It's not like I haven't been staring at him out of the corner or my eye for the last twenty minutes, but fortunately, he didn't notice.

I gulp and lick my lips and I see his eyes following my moves. "That you will fuck everyone that you want." I came here today because I didn't want to be alone in Dad's loft and we ended up eating ice-cream until Brian went to take a shower and started getting ready to go clubbing.

"Really?" he asks and I get up from the stool.

"I'm going to go now." I grab my jacket and walk over to the loft's door.

"Where?"

"Home."

"Why?"

I shrug and he sighs. "Come with me?" Yeah what's a better way to spend the night than seeing the man you want to fuck who you should see as a brother, getting his needs meet by thousands of other men?

"So we could find someone to fuck and drink ourselves into unconsciousness with?" I ask smiling.

He laughs and nods.

"Ok, I'll go get change and I will meet you at Babylon?" I ask while I'm opening the door.

"Sure. I will be at the bar or on the dance floor or..."

I smirk. "In the backroom?"

"Yeah."

I walk over to him and quickly hug him. "Later," I say before going out. As soon as I'm standing in the cold air I take a deep breath, willing myself to calm down. When I'm around him, I feel like I'm a fucking virgin. When I have his hands on me, I feel like I've never been touched before... it's so fucking frustrating. I start to walk down Fuller headed home.

-**Brian**-

I feel a pair of eyes on me and I turn around finding Justin with a big smile on his face. He's wearing a pair of black jeans and a blue see-through shirt that has half of its buttons undone.

"Hey," he greets me, grabbing my beer and taking a sip from it.

"Hey little Bro." He smirks and for a moment we look into each other's eyes and I can feel myself starting to get hard. I turn again towards the bartender. "Another two beers, Andy," I ask.

"So, where are your friends?" Justin asks me looking around, seeming unconscious to all the stares that he's getting.

"They're here somewhere."

He smiles at me. "I want to meet Emmett, he seems funny from what you have told me."

"He's something else," I hand him his beer and we clink them together before starting to drink. Justin puts the beer down after a few seconds and looks towards the dance floor once again. "When I was in college, I fucked a lot, but then I got distracted."

I laugh. "You were a businessman."

"I still am, but I promised Mom that I'll have fun and find someone that will make me happy," he shakes his head. "I don't really think that there is someone out there that is going to tie me down. I can't see myself that way... maybe when I'm older..." he tilts his head backwards and looks at me. "Like when I'm as old as you."

"You shit."

"See," he smiles radiantly. "You are getting in the game of being a brother. Now, I'll go find someone to fuck, but if your friends come here, come get me. I want to meet them." And he disappears in the sea of dancing people.

It's been a strange week, the one that has just ended. I got to know Anthony better and after we saw Edward's video, it made me wonder about Justin. The way he talked with him. I asked Ant if he was his favorite and he told me, "_Dad didn't have a favorite, or at least so he said, but if I have to be honest, Justin was definitely his favorite. Mostly because he wanted to do what Dad was doing and not 'coz it was imposed to him, but because Dad was his hero._" In that moment, I got just how hurt he must have been when Edward died. Even if Ant said that he didn't cry or at least not when someone else was around. I must say that I took the news better than I thought and I don't know why, but just to know that I wasn't Jack Kinney's son was the best news I have ever had. I know that I will have to go to see Joan, but now just doesn't seem like the right moment.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around finding Michael. "Hey Mikey."

"Brian. Who was the hot blond you were talking to?" He asks while ordering two beers for him and Jason, who is walking towards us.

"He's..."

"The one you fucked and couldn't forget?" Jason asks smirking.

"Yeah and my brother."

They look stunned at me then in the same moment exclaim, "WHAT!"

"It's a long story... wait a second he wants to meet you," I leave them at the bar and quickly scan the dance floor. When I don't see him, I go to the back room and what I see there, makes the breath catch in my throat.

-**Justin**-

I push hard inside the trick's ass and lean my forehead between his shoulders blades.

"That's... the greatest... God... fuck... ever," he says breathlessly and I smile against his salty skin.

"Glad I haven't lost my touch." I push inside him once again and then tilt my head back and when I open my eyes, I see Brian standing there a couple of feet away from me. I close my eyes tightly and keep pushing in and out of the trick and quickly take us both to climax. I pull out and discard the condom and pull up my jeans.

"Thanks, man," he says and reaches out grabbing the back of my head and pulling me towards him. I kiss him, trying not to think about Brian standing so close. I suddenly feel a pair of strong hands on my hips and a hot breath on my neck. I can feel myself starting to get harder all over again. "I came to get you," Brian whispers in my ear and I pull back from both the trick's lips and Brian's hands and clear my throat.

"Thanks."

I start to walk towards the entrance of the back room and a hand grabs my wrist. "Can we do this again?"

I shake my head. "No, sorry," I say and walk out, feeling Brian following me. "Did you enjoy the show?" I ask and I hate the tone that I suddenly have in my voice. I stop and look over at Brian. "Sorry it's just that..."

"I wasn't behaving looking at you at your back?"

I sigh and look away. "I overreacted."

"Like that morning..."

"Brian."

"Yeah I know, you asked not to talk about that night. Sorry. So, Michael and his husband are here. C'mon," he takes my hand and pulls me towards the bar where his friends are standing. "Guys, this is Justin and this is Michael and Jason." I extend my hand towards the two shocked men.

"What did he tell you?" I ask them smiling.

"Nothing," Mikey quickly replies shaking my hand. "I'm Michael."

"It's great to meet you."

"And I'm Jason, the husband."

"Nice to meet you, Jason the husband." He smiles at me and shakes my hand.

"Well now, after the introductions, why don't we drink something?" Brian suggests. I quickly nod and wave to the bartender.

**************************

"C'mon, take off your jacket and shoes," I say as I pull my jacket off and go in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water for Brian. When I get back in the living room, I don't see him. "Brian?"

"Here" he shouts back from the bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him when I find him stretched out on the bed.

"I'm fucking tired."

"You drank too much." I put the bottle down on the nightstand and then brush away the hair from his forehead. "Yep, you're drunk."

He grabs my hand and pulls me down. "Brian..."

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

I sigh. "Sure, but let me go now." He releases my hand and I stand up and quickly pull away his jacket and shoes and then lift the sheets and duvet and pull them over him. I watch Brian's face for an instant and then leave the room to go lock the door and shut off the lights. When I get back in the bedroom, Brian is sleeping, so I quickly take off my clothes and put on a pair of pajamas and slide under the covers. I turn on my side, facing away from Brian and shuts off the light.

"Have you ever slept with Anthony?" I'm asked suddenly. I turn around and find Brian with his eyes open staring at me.

"Yeah, lots of time, if you mean just sleep."

He sighs. "Tell me about it."

"Now? You are half asleep."

"Just one story."

"Ok... well..." I try thinking about something from when Anthony and I were little. "Ok. It's from when we were boy scouts."

Brian laughs. "You were boy scouts?"

"Sure. Anyway, once we went to Forks for a trip and it was the coolest week ever. We went onto the reservation and had to share our sleeping bags with the other kids so I slept with Ant. Those nights were great. We stayed up until late hearing Quileute Indian stories."

"Whose was the sleeping bag?"

I laugh. "Mine. Ant said that since his was bigger because he's taller, it was best to share his and not mine so I lent mine a Quileute boy. The truth is that Ant is pretty selfish sometimes."

I feel Brian sliding closer and I sigh. It's so much harder than I thought. "He doesn't like to share?"

"Nope. Only with me."

"Not even with Allison and Molly?"

"No, we're not close to them."

"How come?"

I shrug and look up at the ceiling. "When Mom and Dad had Allison, me and Ant were ten and when they had Molly, we were twelve. Too many years between us I guess. When they were little we used to babysit them and play with them like big brothers, but when we left for college, they were eight and six. Since we went in different cities studying, once we came back, they were way too big to be interested in their big brothers. Plus, I left Seattle for Europe not long after I've finished college, so we never really bonded."

"So it has always been just you and Ant?"

"Yeah..." I sigh and close my eyes. "Almost always..."

-**Brian**-

Feeling his heat so close to me, it almost physically hurts that I cannot touch him. I hear a sad tone to his voice. "What do you mean?"

"I always thought of Anthony as my brother, but..."

"He didn't?"

"Nope. While we were in our first year of high school, he started hanging out with other people and I didn't want to go out with them because I didn't want Anthony to feel forced to be always with me since we were brothers. So I made new friends. Anyway, when people in school started saying that I was gay, they started making fun of Anthony as well and he told them that I wasn't his real brother, but that his Dad adopted me because he took pity. God, I was so immature at that time. I didn't speak to him for two years."

He turns his back to me and I see his white skin almost glowing in the semi-darkness. "You weren't immature, Justin. He was your family and he didn't accept you."

"You know what it's like?" he quietly asks.

"Yeah my father... Jack… he was an asshole. He used to hit me and Joan never said anything. Guess it was because they both knew that I wasn't his."

"I'm sorry. I wish Dad found out about you before, when you were little. You're just five years older. It would have been cool having a big brother."

I laugh. "Yeah."

After a few minutes of silence, he whispers, "Night Brian," in the quite room and it feels awkwardly relieving to hear it. "When did it change?" I suddenly ask.

"What?"

"With Anthony. Why did you forgive him after two years?"

"That's another story, but to say it in a few words, it changed when we became real brothers," he puts his head under the pillow and sighs.

"Night Justin," I whisper and turn my back to him.

*********************

"So, I was thinking, your company is so close to mine that we could have lunch together or breakfast," I suggest while I'm shaving in the bathroom and he's dressing in the bedroom.

"Sure," he answers from the other room.

"Great."

* * *

This day is getting stranger and stranger. I woke up at Justin's, in Justin's bed, with Justin held tightly in my arms and it felt great. Then he woke up and asked me if I remembered what he told me last night and when I said yes, he barely nodded and then started to gradually pull away. Then we went to the Diner and I introduced him to Debbie, Ted and Emmett and when I told them that he's not really my brother, he seemed hurt, but it's not like I did it to hurt him. I did it because they know that we fucked. Now I just dropped him off and he just said, "_Well, see you at lunch,_" and he left.

"Hey Boss," Cynthia greets me, just like every day.

"Morning Cyn. Look, Justin should come here at lunch. As soon as he arrives, tell me."

"Ok."

-**Justin**-

I know that I was the one who wanted to share things with him and that I told him to ask me everything, but I never told anyone about what happened with Anthony. When we started getting distant and then he told me those things, I never told Dad and we tried to act like everything was ok when we were at home. Now, telling Brian, it felt like I opened an old wound and I hate to feel vulnerable and I hate that I'm putting Brian in the middle of it.

I push aside the fries with my fork and sigh. "Want to tell me what's wrong?" He asks; even though there is the fact that he still doesn't consider me as his brother.

"Nothing's wrong," I tell him. I look up briefly and I catch Brian's gaze and hold it. "Ok. I have problems at work with my assistant. She's a bitch." Brian laughs and puts down his coffee. "I'm serious. She's like 70 and she was Dad's assistant. She doesn't like that I fired Ryder to come to Kinnetic..."

"You fired Ryder?"

"They were doing a for shit campaign."

"Yep, they're awful since I went away."

"You worked there?"

"Yeah. So, what else is wrong with her?"

"She thinks that I'm where I am just because of who my dad was. I mean, for fuck's sake, Dad wouldn't have left the company to someone without experience and she looks at me like I am a little kid playing in Dad's office. It's fucking frustrating."

I take a bite from my hamburger and wait for Brian's reply, but he just looks at me amused. "What?"

"Find a new one."

"I can't. She's already retiring, but I'm waiting for a fucking replacement."

"Ok and what else is wrong?"

"Nothing."

He rolls his eyes. "C'mon, you've been pulling away all morning."

"It's nothing, really." I take a sip from my coffee and look over to the door when I hear the bell ringing. "I have never told anyone about what happened with Anthony and he was the only one knowing how hard it had been for me growing up. I mean, when people find out about me being adopted, they look differently at me and Ant and I hate it. It still hurts, but I am able to get over it because they are not my family. But when it happened with Ant..." I trail off for a second and then look into Brian's eyes. "He was my brother for me, has always been and I felt like I was being betrayed that time, but it was a long time ago. Talking with you about it made it feel closer and I just need some time to regroup." I try to smile at him, but Brian just holds my gaze.

"Anthony told me about how you've been hurt in the past because of Dad."

"Yeah I don't really like talking about it."

"Then we won't talk about it," he tells me smiling.

"Thanks." I smile up at him. "So, how was your day Bro?"

* * *

-**Brian**-

It's three weeks later when I find myself on my floor eating Chinese food with Justin. It's Friday so we decided to have dinner together and then we will head to Babylon.

"So, do you have a new assistant now?" I pick some rolls up with my chopsticks while Justin nods. "How's she?"

He smirks. "What makes you think that I hired a woman?"

"Well you had a woman..." I mumble.

"Relax, you don't have to be jealous," he says laughing. "It's a French guy and I've had French men before. So not my type!"

"I'm not jealous, but what happens if he tries to fuck you and blackmail you?"

He laughs again and I frown. "Well, thanks a lot for making fun of my concern."

"So you do care!" He shakes his head. "He won't fuck me because he's not even gay."

"He's French!" I spat.

"So?"

"So they're... they're all bi."

"Where the hell did you hear that?" He asks stunned and then starts laughing again. "I'll have you know that I've been in France and they're not all bi."

"Whatever," I stand up and grab all the empty containers. "You finished?"

Justin gets up as well and starts to help me. "C'mon Brian..."

"I was just trying to do what Anthony asked me."

"Of course," he turns his back to me and goes to grab his jacket. "I've finished, you ready?" he asks without glancing towards me.

"Justin..." He stops with his hand on the handle of the loft's door.

"What?"

"I didn't mean that I was just doing what Anthony asked."

"It's okay."

"You always say that it's ok even when it's not."

"Yeah so?"

"Never mind. I'll go grab my jacket." I turn my back to him and walk in the bedroom to pick up my leather jacket from the closet. When I turn around, Justin is standing a couple of feet away.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I overreact. It's just... I hate when you act like you don't care in the least about me. I don't know why, but it happens."

"Promise me that you won't hurt. I'm an asshole most of the times and I can't watch everything I say..."

He nods. "And you promise me that you won't ever treat me like I'm no one to you," he requests and I know that he's afraid I won't ever see him as a part of the family or that now that Ant has a real brother, he won't matter to anyone anymore. "I promise," I tell him and he nods.

He smirks. "Let's go fuck someone now." Sometimes I can't believe how fucking much I like him. I smile and nod. "Let's go."

****************************

"So, Justin, are you like Brian?" We both look at Ted confused.

"What do you mean?" Jus asks.

"Like a bit of a slut."

I glare at him, but Justin laughs. "Yep. Let's say that I took some time off, but now I'm back to my wicked ways."

Mikey shakes his head. "Where is the husband?" I ask him.

"He's bringing his best friend here. He was arriving today with a late flight from San Francisco."

I see Justin walking away to the dance floor, following a tall dark man that I know is a top and that I know will begging Justin to fuck him in five minutes. I wonder how he does it. He gets everyone to let him fuck them. For what I saw, I've been the only one that fucked him in the last two months and since he told me that I was the first one after a long time, I guess that I've been the only one since a lot of time.

"Hey there you are," I hear Mikey say and look at Jason and at the guy standing at his left.

"Sorry, I'm late. Guys this is Ben Bruckner. My best friend and Ben this is Ted, Emmett and Brian." He looks over my shoulder and frowns. "Where's Justin?"

"Back room," I tell him.

"I'm right here," I hear Justin's voice replying from my side.

"Where did you go? I thought you were off fucking."

"Nope, I'll go in a while. I just needed to use the bathroom," he extends his hand and takes my beer.

"Buy your own."

"You don't buy yours," he says smirking.

"Jus," Jason interrupts. In the last month Jason and Justin started to become good friends and I'm trying to decide if I'm ok with it or not. "This is Ben, my best friend."

It takes me a second to understand that Ben wants Justin. When their hands meet half way, Ben holds it a little longer than necessary and gives a way too gentle smile to Justin. "It's a pleasure. Jay has been talking about you for weeks now. He finally found someone that reads good books."

Justin laughs. "I've heard about you too. You're a professor. It's something interesting."

"I'm sure, wanna dance little Bro?" I don't wait for his answer, but take his hand and pull him behind me on the dance floor. We quickly find our rhythm as always. "What was that all about?" he asks looking up at me and I shrug.

"Nothing."

"C'mon, tell me."

"I don't like him." He laughs and I pinch his side. "Shut up!"

"What you mean you don't like him? Are you suddenly starting to act like the big brother? Do you want to check everyone I talk with too?"

"Why every time I show some worry for you do you become an asshole?"

He shrugs. "I'm not used to someone looking after me this way. I've always been pretty independent, but it's cute when you go all protective on me and I can't help but tease you about it."

I roll my eyes. "This is one of the times when I hate having a little brother."

He smirks and stands up on his tiptoes to kiss me on the cheek. "At least you're starting to look at me like a brother. I was almost losing hope," he takes a step back and puts his fingers in the waistband of the jeans of a guy that was dancing next to us. He was waiting to see who was going to fuck him first between me and Justin. "Now, I'll go have some hot sex." He turns around, disappearing through the dancing men.

Like a brother... yeah sure...

**********************

"Are we always going to end up like this?" I look up at Justin while taking off his shoes. "Once you are the one too drunk and once it's me?"

"You're wasted."

He sighs. "Probably." I took off his jeans and he starts laughing.

"What?"

"Ben would love to be doing what you're doing."

"I don't find it funny." I turn my back to him and go into the bathroom to change. Ben has kept an eye on Justin all night. When he disappeared in the backroom, Ben looked like someone had slapped him.

"But I'm not interested," I hear Justin's voice coming from the bedroom. "He's Jason's best friend and it's not a good idea."

When I walk back in the bedroom, Justin is lying curled up around a pillow and seeing him once again in my bed, kind of makes me feel funny. I need to get a fucking grip over my emotions. Facing away from him, I lift the duvet and slide under the cover. A second later, I feel Justin grabbing my hand and putting it in his hair. "Can you feel it?"

For a few seconds I don't understand what he's talking about, but then, while I'm brushing my fingers close to his temple, I feel a long scar at least two inches. "What happened?"

"It's the reason why I forgave Ant." He turns around and looks up at me and I'm glad that we are in the darkness. "When I was in the third year of high school, I started seeing a boy from the swimming team…Timothy." His name is like a caress out of Justin's mouth. "He was the greatest boyfriend you could possibly want. We got together during the summer because I used to go to the swimming pool with my best friend and he was always there practicing. When September arrived, I thought that he was going to act like a jerk, but he didn't. He came out to the team and they were ok with it because they needed Tim to win. Anyway, one afternoon, around February, Mom and Dad were away with Ally and Molly so I was alone at home with Anthony. I called Timothy over and we went ice-skating on a little lake close to home. While we were there, I tripped and hit my head on the ice. I was conscious for a while because I remember Tim screaming and rushing over to me repeating over and over again that I wasn't going to do that to him and then he was gone. I laid there for a while just staring up at the sky because moving hurt. Next thing I knew, Ant and Tim were standing there pale as the ice. They called the ambulance right away but then I lost consciousness and I woke up in the hospital. Tim was there with Dad and they told me that I had been out for a week and that I had needed a transfusion. I have a rare type of blood so they didn't have the one I needed in the hospital. Luckily, Ant has the same type as mine, so he donated. He saved my life, just like Tim had calling him right after I had fallen. When Ant came to see me two days later, he told me that now we were real brothers, bonded by blood and that he was sorry for what he had done and said. It was then that things changed." We stay in silence for several minutes and next thing I know, I'm hugging him so tightly that he laughs and asks me to let him go. "You wanted to know and now you do. Just, don't freak out. It was a long time ago."

"You could have died," and when the words leave my mouth, I truly understand just how true they are. "You could have died," I repeat and then Justin's hand is on my cheek caressing it gently.

"Yeah, but I'm ok. I'm here," and I can see his smile in the darkness and I feel the need to kiss him and hold him, more than ever before. He seems to sense it so quickly takes his hand away. "Tim was so fucking scared to leave me out of his sight after that, that he was my boyfriend until the end of high school. He even came to my prom. It was awesome. It was me, Tim and Ant. We spent the last two years and half of high school together and Ant ditched his old friends."

"Sounds like you had fun."

"Yep. I have a lot of stories to tell you about the Incredible Three." He turns his back to me and sighs. "Guess that now you can say to know me pretty well."

"I'm glad," I whisper and I'm not even sure that he hears me. Several minutes go by in silence and then he quietly says, "When you come home with me in spring, I'm going to introduce you to Tim. He's my best friend now and the only boyfriend I ever had." He then buries his head under the pillow, making clear that he doesn't want to talk anymore.

I see his sleeping form in the darkness of the loft, and I have to resist the urge to pull him close to me and never let go. I wish I were this Tim, to know what Justin's like when he's carefree, when he can pull you to him and kiss the breath out of you and when he lets you know every inch of his body night after night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 – The Breaking Point**

I throw the stress-ball up in the air and catch it again.

"Did I tell you that the selling is increased by 30%?"

I look towards Justin who is sitting behind the reach wooden desk of his office. Smirking, I say "I didn't expect anything less. I'm the best after all."

Justin laughs. "Of course." He keeps going through the notes of the new issue of _Up To Day_ and the way he concentrates on what he's doing, the way he writes notes so quickly and leads everything, it's fucking hot. I think I should really start getting a grip on what he makes me feel.

I'm currently lying on the sofa in his office. All we have been doing in the last two hours is talking. I was supposed to come here to work because lately, being around him, it's the only way in which I can relax and work. There are times when I wonder how we ended up this way.

"I have decided to start dating again."

The ball falls from my hand and I look at Justin. "What?"

"I said that I..."

"I heard what you say."

He glances up putting his pen down. "Then what..."

"Have you gone nuts? Did you suddenly realize that twenty-seven is old enough to settle down?"

"Calm down, Bri," Justin laughs and I'd like very much to slap him. "I didn't say that I'm going to find myself a husband. I just said that I want to date."

"What the fuck for?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. Talking with you about Tim, made me think about how things were with him." Justin stands up and comes to sit down next to me. We look at each other for a few minutes and then he resumes his speech. "When I was with him, sex was great." A small smile graces his beautiful face and he slightly blushes. "It was because after a while, we knew each other's body by memory. It was nice to know someone so much."

"So it would be for the sex?" This must be the stupidest reason to date, ever.

"Not just for that, but in part yes..."

"What about when we fuc..." he quickly stands up going back behind his desk. "Sorry, I know that you don't want to talk about it."

"It was the best night of my life," Justin says opening the drafts of the new issue of the magazine. He can't say something like this and then act like nothing ever happened.

"Jus..."

He doesn't look up when he speaks. "I have an empty page. Do you have an Ad that you want published?"

Sighing, I get up. "Sometime it's hard to pretend that nothing has ever happened," I tell him before I can stop myself. He doesn't say anything for a while.

"When I was in London, I tried to date some men but it didn't work out. And until I find a boyfriend, I will still fuck around," he glances up at me just for a second. "You don't have to worry that I will be marching down the aisle anytime soon."

Shaking my head, I pick up my coat. "Do whatever the fuck you want."

This time he doesn't say anything and I just leave his office.

-**Justin**-

I guess that somewhere, among the afternoons spent working together and the nights talking until sunrise, something changed. I thought that I would have been able to act like nothing ever happened. That if I pretended hard enough, then the memory of the first night together would have disappeared somehow… but it didn't exactly work. The problem is that I really want to try the friends/brothers thing. That's the real reason why I thought about dating again. I want to get my mind off of Brian. I'm practically sure that it won't be so simple, but I have to try.

-**Brian**-

With a smile way too sweet, Ben asks "What is it exactly that you do, Justin?" and I'd like very much to punch the dear professor's face.

"I'm a journalist and I run the family business: Taylor Publishing." And my little dear brother, smiles at Ben in a way that could only be described as flirty. It's been almost a month since Ben came into town. At the beginning, he was going to stay for a week, but then (nobody knows why but I can very well guess) he decided that he was going to stay for a little while longer. Now we are at Woody's because we are celebrating Emmett's birthday, and obviously he tagged along and now he won't stop looking or talking with Justin and Jus doesn't fucking say anything to discourage him.

"Brian?" I look at Michael and arc an eyebrow. "You ok? You seem a little… tense."

"I'm peachy," I pick up my JB and down it and out of the corner of my eye, I see Justin looking at me skeptically.

"It sounds very interesting."

"Maybe we could publish your newest book."

Ben laughs and I think I'm about to throw up. "I'm going to go find someone to fuck." I stand up from the stool and walk towards the bathroom hoping to find someone that will make me forget about the fucking professor seducing my Justin. Wait… did I just… fuck!

-**Justin**-

I follow Brian with my eyes while Ben is still talking about his last book. I wonder what the hell is wrong with him.

Ever since Ben started to hang around, Brian has started pulling away or acting like a jealous boyfriend. Sighing, I turn my attention back to Ben's smiling face. He's cute. Awesome, really. But it's not my type and I'm not sure how to tell him that. I'm not thinking about having a boyfriend right now. I'm too tied up with work and the last thing I want, is to have someone with me all the time.

"Is everything ok with you and Brian?" Michael asks me. I nod. "I guess he's just tired from work."

"How come you and Brian don't have the same last name?"

I look at Ben, "Because I was adopted and Brian was raised away from dad." I see a tall guy stepping into the bathroom and sigh. Here we are. Every time something is off, Brian runs away to trick. I hate that it annoys me. I'm always telling him how I want for us to be friends and brothers, but it's getting hard. The more time I spend with him, the more I get to know him, the more I want him.

I get up from my stool and pick up my jacket. "I'm going home," I announce and walk over to Emmett kissing him on the cheek. "Happy birthday once again, Em." He hugs me and kisses me on the forehead.

"Thanks for coming honey."

"How are you going home? You came with Brian." I look at Michael and shrug.

"I will take a cab." I quickly wave at them and step outside Woody's. I stop just as I'm standing down the steps in front of the bar's entrance and light up a cigarette. Suddenly, I feel a pair of strong arms coming around my waist and I stupidly hope for a second that it will be Brian, but then a voice that I don't recognize, whispers huskily in my ear, "I saw you with Kinney. Are you two together?"

"Shouldn't you ask before touching me?" I smirk and the man laughs. I step out of his embrace and turn around finding myself looking at a gorgeous man. He has something that reminds me of Brian, maybe it's the chestnut hair or the perfect shaped lips or maybe I'm just imagining thing because I want him too much. "He's my brother."

"Beauty must run in the family." He caresses my cheek and I smile.

"It must," I say smiling.

He takes my hand and shakes it. "I'm Trevor."

"Justin."

"Well, Justin, would you mind if I smoke with you?" This must be the worst pick-up line ever, but I smile nonetheless and offer him my lighter.

"Not at all."

-**Brian**-

I'm being an asshole. I'm fucking aware of this. When I came out of the bathroom of Woody's two days ago, Justin was gone. Ben was sulking and Michael kept looking at me strangely and so was Emmett. I haven't seen Justin since. Or, to be more specific, I've turned him down to lunch two days in a row and avoided going to his home.

Ben walks over to me smiling and I'd like to throw my beer in his face. God am I pathetic or what? "Hey, Brian."

"Ben."

"Huh… Michael told me that it was best to ask you before asking Justin."

I ark an eyebrow. "Ask me what?"

"I wanted to ask Justin out and I don't know why, but when I told Jason and Michael that I wanted to, they told me to ask you first. I… I really like him and I'd like to give it a try. So?"

I clang my hand around the neck of the bottle. "So, you can't."

He frowns. "Why not?"

"Because…" Ted appears out of nowhere and puts his arm around my shoulder. "He's a little bit possessive of his little brother. Aren't you, Brian?"

"Get your fucking hands off of me, Theodore!"

"See what I mean?"

I stood up from my stool and turn my attention to Ben. "Stay the fuck away from him." Turning around, I quickly walk out of Woody's.

***

"So, what's up?" Justin asks flopping down on the couch as soon as he's inside the loft. "You haven't called in days."

I decide that the best course of action is to get right to the point. "Ben asked me if I was ok with him asking you out."

Justin laughs. "Are we still in the 50's? Why in the hell did he ask you first?"

I sat down on the coffee table in front of him. "I told him that I wasn't."

He stands up. "Fucking excuse me?" Justin yells. Sometimes I can't believe the rapidity with which he changes mood.

"I said that you are not going out with him," I say slowly.

He puts his hands on his hips and glares at me. "Why the fuck not?"

"You said yourself that you weren't going to settl…"

"Cut the shit!"

I stand up, looking straight into his eyes. "Because he's positive and…"

"And what?"

"And you could get infected and you are not going to out with him and that's final!"

"Says who?"

He's suddenly staying two inches away and I grab both his arms pulling him flesh up against my body. "Me," I tell him sternly looking straight into his blue-jeans eyes. And I don't know what posses me when I lower my head bringing our mouths together in a fervent kiss.

Justin pushes me roughly away. "Fuck you Brian!" he spits. "You can't fucking tell me who to do and who not to. You may be my brother, but you're not my owner…"

"I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, WE JUST KISSED! You are a little boy that my dad adopted because his father was dead!" and just as I shout the words at him, I start to feel sick. "Justin…" I reach out to touch him, but he pulls back and lowers his head and I know that he's trying to hide his tears. He told me how it hurt him in the past when other people made him notice that he wasn't really Anthony's brother or Edward's son and I've just done the same thing. "I'm…"

"Don't fucking say it! You're not sorry!" and he turns his back to me and walks over to the loft's door and in a second, he's gone.


End file.
